


Arachnid

by orphan_account



Series: Ragtag Heroes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, No one except Remus knows Roman is the Red Baron, Virgil as Arachnid, Virgil is an Spiderman ripoff and he's proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a 12 year old, Virgil knew quite a bit about things he shouldn't. Some of them were normal things some other kids might know too, like sex or drugs, though he had never had either of them, but some other things weren't so normal, like, say, knowing your cousin has superpowers for four years.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Ragtag Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very not proud of this.

As a 12 year old, Virgil knew quite a bit about things he shouldn't. Some of them were normal things some other kids might know too, like sex or drugs, though he had never had either of them, but some other things weren't so normal, like, say, knowing your cousin has superpowers for four years.

And after knowing all of the dark secrets of said cousin, occasionally assisting him in more than a few missions and making cover-up lies for why he's missing, you tend to figure out what kind of things really make him nervous, though he wouldn't show it much.

One of those many things were hospitals, which was where they were now, waiting for updates on Remus' condition. Logan was pacing, as he usually did when troubled.

It was about an hour or so later when the doctor called Logan and he was left alone sitting on the cold chairs. Of course, he came back a few minutes later, but Virgil could say that something was very very wrong.

"Get up. I have to get you home." The superhero told him simply, ignoring the younger boy when he asked him questions. "Make up your lies. We'll need a lot of them."

The car ride home was quiet. Virgil looked out of the window while Logan drove, watching as the cars and trees passed by.

Once they were at Virgil and his father's house, his father engulfed him in a hug, relived he was alright. Logan waved stiffly, before quickly excusing himself to leave as fast as possible. The boy couldn't blame him, they've both been through a lot.

He's alibi... wasn't all that great. He just made an excuse, saying that the two of them decided to go crazy, leave their everything at home and went camping for two months. But Patton was gullible enough and the two of them had done crazier things anyways.

~•~

School was... just fine. Virgil didn't really have any friends, the teachers were irresponsible as hell and no one really cared when students skipped school, so he didn't need another alibi for himself anyways. The past few days had been quiet, Copycat hadn't done anything new, no bad guys had attacked and Arachnid didn't have anything to help with. He hadn't even seen Logan since that day.

He was walking in the school yard when a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him onto one of the benches. "Just where were you?" Okay. Maybe he had _one_ friend.

"Camping with Logan?" The emo shrugged. "You know him Jan, he goes crazy sometimes."

The shorter boy looked unimpressed, obviously not buying it. "Sure. Say I believe you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Uuuuuuuh." He sighed. "Alright. We were kidnapped."

"That's rough buddy." Janus said seriously, patting his back and causing him to chuckle lowly.

"Also Logan found a boyfriend." 

"You've gotten better at lying." He scoffed, scratching his burn nark and tossing a look to Virgil's direction before realising he was completely serious. "No way! Tell me the details!"

~•~

It had been two weeks since they'd escaped when Remus was finally checked out of hospital. He had been diagnosed with a sort of lung disease he had had for a long time, as Virgil finally managed to find out. He wasn't going to die from it, but it was going to be very very rough.

Sometimes he spent time at Logan's apartment, where Remus was also living now. Janus also tagged along most of the time and seemed to get along with Remus almost immediately, it was almost scary. Who knows someone as chaotic as the man and someone with shapeshifting abilities could get up to together? That was exactly why him and Logan couldn't leave the two of them alone.

Today though, it was different. Logan was at the library so the two boys were alone with the chaotic man, probably not a good idea, but there was no other way his cousin was going to leave his boyfriend alone.

"Whatcha doing?" Virgil yelped as Remus slammed into the table next to him, hiding his sketchbook from sight when Janus also slammed into the table at his other side.

"Nothing!" The boy screeched, trying to get away from them, only to be tackled by his best friend to the ground and the sketchbook taken from him.

"It's a hero costume!" Janus smirked, poking the taller boy. "Were you going to become a hero without me?" The emo just muttered an affirmation and hid his blushing face in his hands.

"Why are you trying to hide it?" Remus asked curiously, taking the sketchbook to see the drawing. "Y'know, you can ask Logan to help with it."

"He can't tell Logan. He'd just go," Janus got up from the boy, shape shifting into a young version of the intelligent man. "You are way too young for doing these type of things Virgil. You should wait until you get older."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Remus got to his feet, tossing away the sketchbook. "Let's go shopping!"

~•~

Virgil took to the shadows with his new makeshift costume, because no matter how makeshift and normal the costume, it was still suspicious. The 'costume' consisted of black boots and leggings, very dark purple hoodie and a purple mask with black spider eyes painted on, he even had a working web shooter. He was going to admit it. He was an Spiderman ripoff and he loved it, no regrets.

With a sigh, he entered the graveyard and sat cross-legged in front of a grave with a sigh. "Hey Mom. It's me, V." He wrapped his arms around himself, the air was a bit colder than usual and he really shouldn't have been out at this time. "I... I've got a new gig, I guess? I've become a wannabe Spiderman. It's great." He let out a light chuckle. "I'm gonna be a hero too. Like Logan, but less super." It was hard, having a conversation with no one, but he was used to it. "Dad's seeing someone. His name is Roman. I don't like him. I miss you."

He looked around the grave, there were a few patches of grass around it. There was space for one more grave next to his mother's, it caused shivers go down his spine as he got up. 

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
